Unfaithful Bond
by Ayumu Kurokawa
Summary: My redo of my old story I'm Sorry, the summary is inside. I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rated M for language and future lemons. InuyashaxKagome
1. Summary

_**Okay, so this is Unfaithful Bond, it is my redo of my 'I'm Sorry' FanFiction which I have just recently deleted. I hope it will be good! I may end up changing the name later, but I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends since they were toddlers. Kagome loves him, but he is the most popular guy in her junior class at Sacred Jewel High School. Not only that but he sleeps with almost every girl in the school, so why would he want her? What happens when he starts dating Kikyo and a series of things start happening to their relationship? Will they end up together, or will they end up going their separate ways for the rest of their lives?**_

_**I hope everyone likes it and reviews me to tell me their future ideas or hopes!!**_

_**Thank you for reading! --Paige;**_


	2. The Start Of Disaster

_**Hey everyone, old readers and new. Well I already had an I'm Sorry story, but it just didn't turn out the way I really wanted it to so I decided that I will delete it and start all over again. Some of it may be the same, and some of it may be different, I just hope that it will me better than the original!! Anyway, after that I will start making it into the story that I originally had planned to, so I hope you enjoy it and I hope to hear from all of you old reviewers and new reviewers that come across this story!!!**_

_****A bit of Info:**_

_**--Naraku is Kikyo's father**_

_**--Inuyasha and Kagome's parents have known each other since high school**_

_**--Inuyasha's father owns a huge company**_

_**--Inuyasha is better than all of the Seniors at football, therefore that is how he is in the position that he is.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! Though I wish I did =[[  
**_

* * *

Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am almost seventeen-years-old. My mothers name is Kaori and my fathers is Jason, and I have a fourteen-year-old brother named Souta. When I was younger we did everything together, we went out to eat whenever dad got off work, we had family night where we sat down and watched movies or played games all night, Souta and I went with mom to the park on Fridays, and with dad looking at cars on Saturdays, we even used to help him fix up his old 55' Firebird.

But that eventually changed. The happiness that we had turned into anger towards everyone and now my parents are arguing almost every time they are at home together. Souta has taken this even worse than me, turning into a kid that gets in trouble even if you look away from him for one second, and that just causes everything to get worse.

My parents don't really seem to care what I do. It's like they don't even realize I exist, but who could blame them? I'm not very skinny, and I'm still pretty short for my age, but I have dark ebony hair and deep brown eyes. Sounds nice huh? Well you are so wrong. Along with everything going on in my home, I entered Sacred Jewel High School two years ago, and even now no one treats me with respect just because I always wear my hair in low piggy tails or a ponytail and I have glasses on. They call me a geek.

On the bright side though, I have three best friends here. The only people that aren't geeks that actually talk to me. Sango is one I met her my freshman year and we became close instantly. She is fairly tall and looks similar to me with long ebony hair and deep brown eyes, but she has a slim figure and even though she's a tomboy she pulls it off and makes herself look absolutely stunning. Miroku is her boyfriend; we became close after Sango introduced me to him sophomore year. He has ebony hair, but unlike Sango and I, he has violet eyes, he is on the football team and his major flaw is hitting on other girls and being a major pervert.

Inuyasha is my third and last best friend. He has snow-white hair that reaches down to his mid-back, and cute little puppy ears on his head, and golden eyes. Why you ask? Well, he's a demon. Other than that he is the most popular guy in our junior class and also on the football team with Miroku.

I have something else to tell you about Inuyasha though. I have known him since we were two years old, and we are going to be best friends for life! He protects me, calms me when my parents are fighting and comforts me when I need it, and you want to know something else? I love him.

Yes me, Kagome Higurashi, the Sacred Jewel High School geek is in love with the popular Inuyasha Takahashi, the captain of the football team. I know you're thinking, 'Wow… he is so out of your league.' Yeah, I know that but… he's Inuyasha… he has always been my rock, and I couldn't see my life without him near. (A/N Thank you Tori Lea Your A-maz-inggg!)

So this means that even if he stays just a best friend forever I won't mind, just as long as I can have him by my side, and I know that is only how I'm going to have him. You see, since he is so popular he can get every girl he wants, in this whole school, and I know he isn't a virgin. I know that he has sex with all the girls he 'dates'. Don't get me wrong, I think its absolutely disgusting, what if those girls have diseases and he gets one? I just can't say anything to him because I don't want to anger him.

Which leads me to where I am right now, sitting in the cafeteria at lunch watching Inuyasha and his new slut Kanna sitting on his lap with their tongues down each others throats. Sango, Miroku, and I had all lost our appetite the minute they started and now we are sitting looking off in space.

"Inuyasha you mind getting your tongue out of her mouth for five fucking minutes, it's disgusting." Sango yelled.

"Fine fine." He said sliding Kanna off his lap and on the other side of him. He then looked at me and smiled. "Why aren't you eating Kags? You're going to lose too much weight." He said starting conversation.

"I lost my appetite." I said lightly. "Besides, I can never lose too much weight, I don't mind not eating."

He tilted his head. "What crawled up your ass?"

"You…" I mumbled lightly so he didn't hear me.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Alright, um hey, is it okay if I stay the night tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm sure mom and dad wont even notice, but even if they do they love you so sure." I replied.

Inuyasha lives right by me, we both have mansions, but his is 10x bigger than mine could ever be. Anyway, ever since Inuyasha and I were ten he has climbed into my window at night to sleep with me whether it was just that he wanted to stay, or if he wanted to comfort me from my parents arguing.

I stayed at his house many times too, but lately I have had no urge to go over and lay in a bed to sleep where I know thousands of sluts from school have laid naked and sweating from my Inuyasha. Hah my Inuyasha? I must be going crazy; he wasn't mine.

The bell rang interrupting me from my thoughts and I stood up gathering my things then waiting for Inuyasha as we walked to our last period of the day…bio. I walked in and sat down at the desk in the back of the room, and Inuyasha sat by me like normal. When class started the teacher, Mr. Briggs, told us that we were to open up the books and fill out the worksheets that were placed in the center of the table about genetics.

While Inuyasha and me were working on the second paper I caught him catching glances at me.

"What Inuyasha?" I asked finally getting nervous.

"You're acting weird, there is something wrong." He said.

"Nothing that you need to know." I replied lightly.

"What do you mean? Is it about me?" He asked. I nodded lightly. "Well what about me? What did I do?"

"I have to sit and watch you stick your tongue down a different girls mouth everyday doesn't it get old?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not really."

"You're pathetic." I said as I pulled out the last worksheet and started on the last three questions.

He was about ready to say something until a girl walked up to him. I moved my eyes from the question we were on to who she was. It was Kikyo Shikon, the skankiest but most popular girl in the junior class. She looked exactly like me with the ebony hair and brown eyes, but she lacked the geek-like qualities. Her clothes were too tight, showing off too much for any girls liking and too less for a guys. She slipped a note in the pocket of Inuyasha's jacket and walked away, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

I watched him take the note out to read it and got extremely angry as I seen him look back up to her with a crazy smile and nod, she smiled back then held her pinky and thumb up to her ear to act like a phone and mouthed 'Call me' to him. He nodded folding the note and putting it back in his pocket, taking one more glance, then looked back at me. I glared at him.

"What?!" He asked.

"Nothing." I said as the bell rang and I slammed the book shut and grabbed my things then walked out of the classroom to go to my locker and get my work. But I couldn't get away from Inuyasha's questions yet. He was my ride to school after all, and plus he was staying at my house. Sighing I closed my locker and threw my book bag over my shoulder. 'This is going to be a long day…' I thought to myself while making my way out of the school and to Inuyasha's blood red mustang.

About five minutes later Inuyasha came walking out, his hair messed up and his shirt wrinkled. I rolled my eyes and turned around to get in the car, slamming the door behind me.

He got in the drivers seat and looked up at me. "Seriously Kagome what is up with you today?" He asked angry.

"Nothing, just drive." I said buckling myself as he started the car and we drove to my house in complete silence. When we got there I grabbed my things and got out, noticing he wasn't budging. I pushed my glasses up and looked at him. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"I have a date. I'll climb in the window later on." He said.

I nodded and turned around without another word to him, no good-bye or anything. I walked up to my room and threw my books on the bed to go to my window and unlock it. 'Will he ever love me?' I thought to myself as I stared out the window.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

'If he doesn't show up soon I'm not going to be able to stay awake.' I thought to myself while finishing blow drying my hair and pulling it back in a low ponytail. I looked over at the clock. "Ten thirty…" I said. Sighing I got up and walked over to my desk, and taking a seat I sat in my chair and started writing in my journal. No one knew about this book, not even Inuyasha, It holds my most sacred memories and secrets.

Inuyasha came into my room at one point and time and leaned over my shoulder attempting to read what I was writing, although, I just got done with my entry and closed it. "You finally came." I said startling him while I put the book away in my desk.

"Well yeah Kagome, I said I was going to." He replied.

I got up and went over to my bed with him following close behind.

"So, how was your date?" I asked.

"It was great. Kikyo and me really hit it off! We're dating now." He said.

I knew that was coming. I just didn't know that it would hurt so much. "Oh really? I thought Inuyasha Takahashi never dates." I said bitterly.

He shrugged. "It was time for a change. But what's wrong? You only call me Inuyasha when you're angry about something. Is it your parents?" He asked.

"No its not my parents. You're dating the biggest slut of Sacred Jewel High! So your stupid if you don't know why I'm mad." I silently screamed.

"Kags… are you on your period?" He asled.

That struck some sort of nerve in me because I reached my hand out and slapped him across the face. "Freaking baka." I said started to cry.

Inuyasha reached out and hugged me close. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "Do you remember the day you first started Kags?" He asked. I nodded my head and he chuckled. "One of the scariest days of my life." He finished.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I was eleven years old and Inuyasha and me were playing around at a party that his parents had been hosting and my parents had been invited to. It was about four in the evening and Inuyasha suddenly stopped to stare at me wide eyed._

_"Kags, did you fall down and hurt yourself or something? You're bleeding." He asked worried._

_"No I haven't fell down Inu, where am I bleeding?" I asked while inspecting my arms._

_He pointed at my shirt and I looked down. My eyes got wide and I looked up at him. He ran to me and pulled my arm to go search for my mother._

_"Mrs. Higurashi! Mrs. Higurashi!!" He yelled running up to her in the midst of tears._

_"What's wrong Inuyasha? Did something happen?" She asked while Inuyasha's mom walked over by her to look at her son._

_"Kag… Kagome's dying!!" He said pointing at my skirt then crying._

_Our moms looked at my skirt and then smiled lightly. "She will be fine Inuyasha, she is just going through a change that every girl has to. It was going to happen one day or another." My mother had said. "I'm going to go help her change then we will be back and I'll explain." Inuyasha nodded and my mother walked with me to the restroom to change._

_That night Inuyasha and I had learnt from our parents that I had just gotten my first period and we got a whole talk on about what it mean, and also about sex._

_**End Of Flashback.**_

I smiled. For the rest of the night we sat and talked about the past, present and future until we finally fell asleep. Before I drifted away I thought for a moment. 'Okay, so Inuyasha has a girlfriend now, and she's a girlfriend that I absolutely hate. That doesn't change that he's my best friend and that he is always going to be one to me.' Little did I know I was so wrong…

* * *

_**Okay so what do you think of the first chapter of the new and improved I'm Sorry fanfiction!?!? I know this is shorter than normally it would be but I had to end it there or it would be over 10 pages by the time I got finished. I want to thank Tori Lea for all of her help, and I want to thank all of my other reviewers that have gave me support for redoing this story. I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to get the 2nd chapter up as soon as I can!! –Paige;**_


	3. Mistakes, Lies, and Pain

**_Hey everyone, updates will be getting slower, but since I go to my grandma's every Sunday I will be trying to get at least one chapter done of a story each week. And if I cant get it up then I'll work on it in my spare time at home on weekdays, but I'm letting you know right now that it isn't very much time. We have Military Ball coming up and I'm looking forward to it 100%! It's like Prom, bit its ROTC style with no preppies and hardly any drama and its awesome! So since I'm the Battalion S-1 I have a lot of stud to do to get prepared including getting the invitations labeled and sent out and getting the people for court ready. Also next week I'll be spending a lot of time practicing with the Battalion and getting the decorations hung up and ready because February28th is coming quickly!! Anyway I will try to get the next chapters of The Ocean, The Girl, Or Both? And Love In Return up as soon as I can, but I'm getting stuck on Love in Return so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them and maybe use them with your permission and a special shout-out to you in that chapter!! Thank you to the following people for reviewing my last chapter and I hope you enjoy the newest!!_Poems2songs: I'm glad you like it so far, I will try to give her a strong attitude!**

**Twilight is an obsession: I'm glad that you like the new story! I will try to make as many improvements that I can to make this version of 'I'm Sorry' better. But I have to warn you, the first few chapters may be a bit rushed and I'm sorry for that.**

**Klutzyspaz: Here's the update you've been waiting for! Sorry it took so long..**

**Tori Lea: Yes I to love you Tori! Haha.**

**Miharu Hasegawa: Here's the long awaited chapter Heather!**

_**Again thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! Though I still wish I did =[[**_

**

* * *

**

**Six weeks later**

It was now second semester. Since that day in my room with Inuyasha I had barely seen him. He had said that nothing would change. That we'd still be the best of friends but I've hardly seen him. He lied. If I do see him he's sitting at the table of sluts with Kikyo while it's just Sango, Miroku and me at our table. Definitely a big change for me, but I have gotten used to it.

The last period of the day was here, and unfortunately I had it with Kikyo and Inuyasha. But the upside to it was that Sango was also with me.

"Are you okay Kagome?" She asked.

"Huh?" I looked at her weird.

"You're being really quiet and aren't acting yourself are you okay?" She said.

I nodded. "Just thinking…"

"If you say so… so are you going to come to prom this year?" She asked.

I was about to reply when the principal came in the room and asked the teacher something.

"Miss Higurashi, the principal needs to see you, can you please pick up your things and take them with you?" Mr. Briggs asked.

I nodded and gathered my things walking towards the front of the class; along the way I heard a bunch of whispers.

"What did the nerd do to get called to the office?" I heard a girl named Ida say from my right.

"I bet she finally got caught giving someone a blow job in the janitors closet, I knew she was a slut." Kikyo said to one of her friends. Inuyasha didn't even try to defend me.

I got to the front of the classroom and followed the principal out into the hallway.

"Your parents are coming to get you after school." He said. "We're going to your locker to gather your things, this will be your last day here."

"What?" I asked.

"Did your parents not tell you? They can't afford to keep both you and your brother, and since you're so close to graduating they're going to let you move in with your aunt and uncle and cousin Shippo." He explained.

I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes; my parents couldn't afford us anymore... it had gotten that bad in the last few years… Well, I guess it would be nice to leave Japan for a few years and go to America. Get my life straight, go to college, be a normal teenager. But I was still sad to leave all of my friends, and I know it's sad to say, but I'd miss Inuyasha also.

So for the remainder of the hour we cleaned out my locker and sorted through everything to see what I wanted to keep and what to throw away. When we were finally done I went to search for Inuyasha to tell him, I would tell Sango and Miroku later.

I walked past one room and heard Inuyasha's voice so I stopped to listen to what was being said. As I looked in the door he was sitting there with Kikyo and their friends.

"So I haven't seen you around with that one geek lately, she get too boring for you Inuyasha?" One of his friends asked him.

"Haha, no I just bet my Inu-baby used her to get in her pants and then when he got with me she was nothing anymore, so he ditched her." Kikyo said laughing.

Inuyasha was smiling and laughing along, which shocked me and caused my heart to break a little. "No I didn't use her to get in her pants. Even I wouldn't want to touch that. I'm totally done with her, I don't want to see her face every again." They all started laughing and I dropped all of my books in shock and disbelief. 'Shit!' I thought.

Inuyasha's ears must have picked up the sound of my books falling because he was soon up and headed to the door. Though when he got there I had run off, not caring that my books were scattered all over the floor.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I heard the dropping of books and then the scent of tears hit me. 'Who the fuck is spying on us.' I thought.

When I got to the door I caught a glimpse of a girl running down the hall, the source of the books and tears. 'Wait…' I thought. 'That's Kagome! Fuck!' I mentally kicked myself and took off down the hall after her.

Finally catching up to her I grabbed her arm. "Kags!" I yelled.

"Let me go! Let me go right now Inuyasha! I hate you!" She screamed at me.

"No Kags! I'm not letting you go until I explain!!" I yelled back.

"No!! There's nothing to explain, I don't want to hear it. Why do you want to explain anyway? I'm just an ugly geek! LET ME GO!!" She screamed slapping me across the face and running off down the hall.

'I really fucked up this time…' I told myself.

* * *

Everyday since then I looked for her. Searched for the best friend that I had lost because of my stupid foolish words to fit in with my popular friends. Rumors flew around about what happened. There was one that said that a popular guy had tried to rape her and she was fully traumatized. Another was that she was bullied by a group of girls and she couldn't take it anymore. But the two that struck me the most were the two that were most likely the truth. One was that she had dropped out of high school and wasn't coming back, and the other was that she was moving away to America to live with her mom's sister.

No matter what the reason, I will find her someday, and I'll explain to her my mistake and why I said it. Even if she doesn't believe me, I'm going to try. I'm going to bring back the girl I love.

* * *

**5 years later (Kagome's POV)**

Since that day five years ago when I heard Inuyasha, Kikyo and their friends talk about me I was so happy that I was leaving. Sango had told me about the rumors that had been going around about me and I rolled my eyes, could no one make up better rumors?

I moved in with my aunt Karri, uncle Mike, and cousin Shippo as it was planned for me to do so and I have never once been back to Japan since that time.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled at me and I turned around and smiled at him. He has orange hair and emerald eyes; he's a bit taller than me. He was a wonderful cousin and friend and him, his girlfriend Asuka, and I have become really good friends. A few weeks after I had moved there they decided that they were going to take me out for a make-over so if I ever ran into the asshole who broke my heart, his jaw would fall to the floor. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

"_Asuka! This is my cousin Kagome, she just moved in with my parents and me. Maybe you could get to know each other and be the best of friends!" A hyper Shippo said._

_Asuka smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Kagome." She said. She was a really pretty girl, she had brunette hair and green-blue eyes. The one thing that really popped out at me was her style. She didn't look like the type to judge herself as a prep, punk, or anything for that matter, but her clothes were somewhere along the lines of punk. And she also had a few piercings._

'_If only I could look like that…' I thought before replying to her. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you Asuka, hopefully we three can be best friends!" I said smiling. Shippo and her started laughing at my sudden outburst of hyperness._

_It was after school and we decided to walk to the mall complex that Shippo had told m about, and we ordered something to eat. When we were finished I looked at my watch. "It's still so early." I said sighing._

They both looked at me and then back at each other and Shippo smirked. "Hey Kagome, you know how you're always wanting to change yourself? You know, how you dress. Make yourself 'less geeky' as you say?" I nodded. "Well, what would you say if Asuka and I take you out to get a new look? Mom and dad wouldn't care and we can help you with a new wardrobe and everything. So when you see that Inuyasha fucker again you can flaunt your stuff and make him see what he's been missing." His smirk widened.

_I couldn't help it; I started bursting out laughing because of what he said. Yeah it's true that I'm angry at him for saying what he did and of course heart broken. But for some reason I just can't bring myself to hate him, part of me wants to while the other just sits back and says no you cant hate him, you still love him. So yeah… the point is that I DO still love him, and I WOULD like to see him get choked up the next time he sees me, reality or in a picture either one. So I smiled and nodded at them both. "I would love to have that kind of change, thank you for helping me." With that we got up and walked out of the food court to go shopping._

_Of course we went into the shops that Asuka liked, and they weren't bad, half of their clothes were pretty cute. I loved them. She had me try on everything from skull jackets and tight ripped jeans, to halter tops and mini skirts. I had about twenty outfits like those by the time we walked out of the store. Next we went into the sports story so I could get some nice sweat pants and some wife beaters to go with them._

"_Oh! This would look so good on you Kaggy-baby!" Asuka exclaimed. "It matches with your eyes. Green really fits you!"_

_I laughed at her bouncing up and down, she really could be excited and hyper when she wanted to, I guess she really loved shopping and helping me shop. We finished up in that store then moved to the shoes, then to the hair salon. The lady looked me over and then looked at Asuka and Shippo._

"_I think she needs it cut up to mid-back and layered. What about you Asuka?" Shippo asked._

"_Yes of course! And a bit of lighter highlights, it would look amazing!" She exclaimed clapping her hands._

"_Then cut, layered, and highlights it is!" The lady replied and started the highlights, when that was done she started chopping away at my hair._

_So, I had new clothes, new shoes, and a new hairstyle. That was all I needed really. So we could go back home right? We still had a half an hour before dinner but that would give me some time to put everything away. Boy was I wrong… they brought me up to another shop, this time, the piercing shop…_

"_Y-you guys, what are we doing here?" I said looking at them; they both had smirks on their faces. "Oh I get it, you're getting another piercing Asuka, alright, I'll stay out here until you finish." I smiled._

"_Oh no Kagome, Asuka's not the one getting the piercings." Shippo said._

"You cant mean me… No way! I'm not doing it! It will hurt!" I said backing away only to be caught by two people and dragged in kicking and screaming.

_After I had calmed down they talked me into getting piercings, saying that they would be there holding my hand the entire time, which they were. My ears, which were once clear of any hole, now had four going up each ear with my right ear's cartilage pierced. And my belly button had gotten pierced too, they had put a belly button ring in it that said 'Fuck you'. And gave me other ones for if I wanted to change it after it healed._

_Walking out of the mall I felt like a whole new person. Maybe not like someone popular, but it felt really good to know that I, Kagome Higurashi, could wear what I want, and look beautiful in it._

**End Flashback**

Shippo and me walked back towards our house. "So Kaggy, you ready to go back to Japan since you graduated college?" He asked.

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said as we walked in the door, picked up my bags and headed out to the car to get to the airport.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha! Are you ready yet?!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yes mother!" I yelled back.

"In the black dress pants and shoes with the red silk dress shirt?" She asked.

"Yes mom!" I said walking down the stairs to see her. She instantly smiled. "Why am I doing this again? I haven't been to the Higurashi's since before…" I couldn't say the rest, when Kagome left and never contacted me and no one told me about her my whole world just broke apart.

"Because there's a party over there! We don't know what it's for, but it must be for something pretty special if they're inviting us." She said.

I nodded. "Alright well I'm going to head over there." I said as I walked out the door and headed over to the Higurashi's house. I entered the front doors and looked around. "Anyone home?" I said loud enough for someone to hear me.

A stirring sound came from the kitchen and then Kagome's mother appeared. "Oh Inuyasha! It's been a while! Make yourself at home; don't hesitate to ask if you want anything, I'll get it for you. The party should start soon.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Higurashi. I'm fine now, so don't worry about me." I said smiling back and hugging her before walking up to Kagome's room. As I walked in I looked around, nothing had changed from when we were seventeen. It was so hard to believe that five years had passed.

I sat down at her desk and a book sitting on top of it caught my eye. 'What's this?' I asked myself. Curiosity taking over me I opened it and started reading, getting even more shocked at each page I read.

March 26 (Middle School)

_Oh my god! Today was so awesome! It was a fun day at school because of it being our last year of Middle School!! So Inuyasha and me have got to be together all day!! I don't know, I've been thinking lately, I think this crush that has formed on him back at the beginning of the year is starting to turn into love. I think I love him… I really do…_

My eyes widened. 'So she had a crush on me on our last year of middle school. I never knew that. Why hadn't she said anything? Well no use in sitting here wondering, I could just read further.'

May 5 (Still last year of middle school)

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! I do love him!! I really really do! We're both going to Sacred Jewel High School this coming year. It's going to be great! Maybe I can finally confess to him about my feelings. I don't know why it happened. He's my best friend so I'm not supposed to love him right? Oh well who cares!! I sure don't! I love him! I love him! I love him!! This will never ever change. Well, mom's calling me downstairs for supper and Inu's going to be here!! I have to hide you, I will never let anyone read you._

I chuckled a little. "You didn't hide it very well Kags, not very well at all." I said to myself. My eyes skimmed through the rest of the entry's laughing at some of them and being touched by the others, until I got down to the last entry that she wrote. 'This must be the day she heard me say those things.' I thought

January 5

_Well… I've_ _just learnt something today. I'm moving away to America with my aunt, uncle and cousin because my parents cant take care of my brother and me. I went to tell Inuyasha and yet again I made another discovery. Inuyasha doesn't think anything of me. He doesn't even like me or want anything to do with me anymore. Maybe I was wrong about him loving me… wait… I KNOW I was wrong about him loving me. He has a girlfriend that he loves.. Kikyo… Why did I even try? I wasn't ever number one in his book. Maybe when we were born to about twelve years old, but not now no… he hates my guts. I DON'T WANT TO LOVE HIM!! Why cant I just forget about him? Why?… well… this is the last time I'm going to write in you, sorry. Bye._

"Kagome…" I said putting the book back where it was then sitting back in the chair thinking. "There really isn't anything I can do to make you come back to me is there?" I asked myself looking around the room one last time then walking out of the door and back down the stairs grabbing a drink from a tray and walking to the living room, but the drink instantly fell out of my hand and to the floor as soon as I set foot in the room.

"Welcome home Kagome!" Everyone shouted.

My eyes went wide and I felt like they would pop out at any moment. Kagome was back, and she was standing at the front door looking completely sexy. She was wearing a short denim skirt with a blue halter-top that showed off her belly button, which was pierced. Her ears had four studs in them and then a small hoop in her cartilage. God did she look sexy. I couldn't say anything as she looked over at me; I only stood there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide in shock.

"Hello Inuyasha…" She said.

* * *

**SO!! How did you like the second chapter?? Yeah I know it was rushed, but I just didn't feel like putting all of the details in… lol I'm too lazy for that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I would like to hear any ideas you have for this story, or any of my other stories, just send me a PM!!! Thanks for reading!! Until Next Time… Paige.**


	4. I'm so sorry

Hey everyone…. I'm so sorry that this isn't an update on all of my stories, even though that would be really nice I bet since I haven't been on in so long. But anyway, I was reading through all of my stories the other day and I found that they absolutely sucked ass and so I'm going to be remaking all of them one at a time starting with Love In Return. I will have the new chapter up by tonight. I hope you guys follow along with me!


End file.
